


Kill Kill

by highrxller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Multiple, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highrxller/pseuds/highrxller
Summary: The only thing better than watching our boys be badass survivalists in tough situations is to throw zombies into the mix.With a little bit of angst, relationship development, fight scenes and some death, I'm going to attempt at creating a Zombie Apocalypse AU that this fandom so desperately needs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Kill Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the movie "Train to Busan" and really just my love for anything apocalyptic in general. The title is the name of a (very) underrated song by Lana Del Rey, not to mistaken with "Kill la Kill" (Anime) or "Kill Bill" (One of my favorite movies, but that's besides the point)

Time flies by at an almost comedic pace. No matter how dire your situation, how broken and spent you feel, the world will always keep moving, the people who inhabit the planet along with it. Humans as a species were made to adapt and overcome any obstacle thrown their way, and have been doing so for the past thousands of years.

Despite what the world throws at them, there will always be survivors, people who overcome all odds and risk everything in their lives just to live another day, watch the sun rise and set with a shaky inhale of breath and a steady beat of the heart.

Looking out for yourself is easy enough, but the problems start to arise as soon as you care about other people. Caring is weakness, and the weak never survive.

At least, that’s what Oikawa told himself as he watched the great crowd of hurried and panicked people file onto the military-issued shuttle, ready to take the lucky couple hundred residents of Miyagi prefecture to safety, a military base somewhere further in Tokyo.

People packed onto the train in swarms, grabbing personal belongings and children, taking up as little space as they could to cram as many people onboard as possible. Oikawa’s family had gotten an early spot, seeing as they had hurriedly elbowed their way to the front of the crowd as soon as the departure was announced. 

Women and children were prioritized, of course, but the officers gave up after Oikawa’s mom begged them to let him on the train. Oikawa felt guilty about this, but the guilt was drowned out momentarily due to an overwhelming sense of panic and unsettlement. 

Something just wasn't sitting very well with him; Just this morning, he had been sitting down at the breakfast table, school bag leaning against his chair and cereal bowl in front of him. He had been twirling a metal spoon distractedly between his long fingers before a flashing alert emitting from the television startled him out of his listless reverie.

The blinking notice filling the screen was present no matter which channel he flipped to, going through cooking shows to home renovations to spanish soap operas. The letters, unassuming enough, spelled out the message of nationwide panic due to a new sweeping spread of a deadly virus. 

They’d seen many a pandemic in their time, but Tooru’s parents felt as though it was necessary that they find a way out of the prefecture as soon as possible. Oikawa couldn't help but feel as though his parents were overreacting a bit, ushering himself and his younger sister out of the door with carry-on bags hastily filled with essentials that they'd found in their rushed five minute scour even before he’d even had the chance to finish his breakfast. The thought was heavy on his mind, and so he asked his parents the only thing he could in his thoroughly confused state. 

“Mom, what’s going on? Why am I skipping school?” Tooru asked.

His mother turned to him, smiling a tight lipped smile that didn't reach her eyes and further accentuated her worry lines creasing at the sides of her eyes.

“Tooru, sweetie, I’m sure it’s not a big deal. Outbreaks like these happen all the time in Japan, but we just need to get out of the country for a bit before things escalate.” Tooru frowned, but nodded his head, understanding his parents' concern.

His dad broke into his mom’s explanation. “As for your birthday coming up, when this is all over, we’ll definitely buy you anything you want. Does that sound alright?” 

Oikawa beamed. There weren't many things in life he enjoyed more than being spoiled. Even if the day wasn't turning out how he had wanted it to be, maybe the day would span out to be a fun adventure. He readjusted the strap on his over the shoulder satchel just as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Oikawa!” All of the members of the Oikawa family turned to meet the voice, but recognized it nonetheless. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed happily, worried grip on his bag slackening as he ran over to meet his childhood friend who was walking with his own family on the other side of the road.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi breathed out once they reached each other, walking side by side on the pavement. Families and groups of friends were all taking up space on the roads, lining the sidewalks and blocking the streets as Oikawa had never seen it before. 

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi, hoping his friend would have more answers than he did. Iwaizumi hesitated before responding. 

“There’s some sort of virus that’s catching quickly enough that the government feels the need to cram us all in a train and send us to somewhere in Tokyo. That's about all I know.” Iwaizumi grimaced slightly, seemingly not enjoying entertaining the thought of being stuck in a train filled with strangers. 

Thirty minutes later, Oikawa knew the feeling all too well. He was shoulder to shoulder with Iwaizumi’s family, his own family packed against his other side, bags on the floor by their feet or draped over their shoulders.

Officers, both police and military issued, were milling about the station platform, denying access to anyone else who hadn't been fortunate enough to grab a spot on the train. From where Oikawa stood, close to the closing doors, he could see a pregnant woman crying while holding her stomach, scared about what would happen to her baby if she got the unknown virus. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched this scene silently as the woman begged for someone, anyone, to change spots with her while Oikawa selfishly wished that the train doors would close soon, and he was sure that Iwaizumi thought the same-

“I’ll trade with her.” Iwaizumi shouted above the chaotic din of the train’s capacity. 

Oikawa whipped his head around to stare blankly at his best friend, who had just risked being separated, being alone and left behind to help the crying woman. The woman in question raised her head with teary eyes and regarded her savior with a renewed faith. 

The officer who had been holding her back faltered and frowned. “You sure, son? Chances are, this is the last train that'll be swingin’ by for quite a while.” 

Oikawa furrowed his brows and angrily snapped at Iwaizumi, “Yeah, are you sure?” 

Iwaizumi nodded briskly and stepped forward, pushing past a couple of people to make his way to the platform. His parents tried to grab onto his arm, not wanting their only child to stay back, but he gently moved their arms off of his own. 

“Mom, dad, stay on the train. I’ll be fine here, take care of yourselves. I’ll see you guys in Tokyo.” They seemed to have a lot more they wanted to say, but the pregnant woman grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s hands in her own, kissing the tops of them.

“Thank you so much. Thank you.” She repeated, before leaping onto the train and taking up Iwaizumi’s missing spot. Oikawa, on the other hand, had pushed himself to the front of the crowd on the train, standing right in front of Iwaizumi, behind the line that distinguished the platform from the train.

“Iwa-chan..” He faltered. “I’ll stay back with you.” Oikawa whispered, mind made up. 

If Iwaizumi was going to stay back out of the goodness of his heart, he would too. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, in shock and an unmistakable display of happiness at Oikawa’s proclamation.

“Really?” Iwaizumi barely raised his voice above a whisper, yet Oikawa could hear him clear as day despite the constant thrum of noise coming from the station. He nodded his head and made his way to step out of the train, leaving behind his bag of essentials before he felt a firm grasp on his wrist, holding him back. 

He spun around on his heel, coming face to face with a pair of very insistent parents that had the “Won’t take no for an answer” look dead set in their eyes. 

“You absolutely will not be staying back with Iwaizumi.” His dad cautioned, eyes glaring angrily behind his thick frames. Oikawa bristled with aggravation before retaliating with a weak protest, but was cut off by his mom. 

“Tooru, this is a serious thing! People are dying. We will not let you be one of those people.” 

Oikawa scoffed in frustration. “But you’ll let Iwaizumi? That’s bullshit. Besides, I’m eighteen soon, an adult who can make their own decisions, and I am going to stay back with Iwaizumi.” 

He wrestled his hands out of his dad’s reach and made his way to step out of the train and join his friend on the platform before he felt his arms pinned behind his back.

“Let go of me!” Oikawa growled, then gaped open mouthed as the train doors started to close. He tried desperately to shake his parents grip off but his mobility was restrained. “Iwaizumi!” Oikawa called out, suddenly realizing that this may be the last time he saw his friend of twelve years. 

Iwaizumi smiled sadly from behind the rapidly closing doors. “I’ll see you soon, Oikawa. I promise.”

Oikawa could feel tears waiting to fill up his eyes as he continuously struggled against the firm grasp holding him back from the most important person in his life.  _ I’ll see you soon, Oikawa. _

Those were the last words he would ever hear Iwaizumi Hajime say to him before a bloodied corpse smacked against the train window as the train sped away from the station at a quick pace.

Screams erupted from the train cart as people jumped away from the blood stain that had splattered against the window pane. Oikawa fell to his knees, no longer held back by his father, ears ringing. He was frozen from shock for a quick second before panic flowed cold through his veins. 

Oikawa rushed over to the window that didn't have a mess on it. His screams were mixing with the other screams of those on the train, but for different reasons. All he could do was watch as the train shot clear out of the station where he could see people fighting and falling over. 

He whipped over to his parents as soon as Iwaizumi was too far in the distance to make out, tears falling hotly out his eyes.

“What's going on?” He demanded. “Is Iwaizumi going to be okay? What do you guys know?” 

His eyes narrowed in on his parents pale and shaken expressions as they held their small daughter closer to their bodies. 

“It’s not just a virus.” His mother said slowly. “It’s..” She shook her head. 

“What is it?” Oikawa stamped his foot, reverting into a panic ensued temper tantrum. “I just left my best friend alone on a platform where someone just  _ died _ , you owe it to me to say what's wrong!”

Oikaa’s parents remained unmoving, but he would hear the truth soon enough when a shaky voice shouted out to the passengers of the train. 

“There’s been a zombie outbreak, and it appears to have reached Miyagi prefecture already.”

Oikawa turned to face his parents. 

“You’re kidding. You’re fucking kidding.” He shook his head, chuckling slowly.

“Language, Tooru!” His mother scolded, eyes blaring widely.

“Like that matters! You just told me there was a damn zombie apocalypse, and Iwa-chan’s stuck in a train station full of zombies. Is that true? This isn’t a prank?” Oikawa asked, stunned.

His mom nodded once, before turning away from Oikawa and choking out a sob. Oikawa fell backwards in the little space he had and held his face in his hands, letting the tears come streaming out.

In the lull of the rocking train, in absence of his best friend and other half, Oikawa made three promises to himself.

One: He would survive for Iwaizumi.

Two: He would wreak as much hell on the zombies as he could.

And finally, three: He would see Iwaizumi in Tokyo when they arrived.

Despite what his parents obviously thought, Oikawa had complete faith in Iwaizumi’s survival skills. If anyone could beat off the zombies single handedly, it’d be him. Or at least, he hoped.

Standing at his full height and wiping away his tears, Oikawa made one final resolve: He would not cry again unless he found out that Iwaizumi was truly dead.

X

  


As he watched the train doors closed, Iwaizumi knew he had made the right choice. Though it tore up his heart inside, he knew Oikawa would be safe in the train. Plus, he had even been able to save a pregnant woman from potential risk to the virus.

Despite having done the right thing, Iwaizumi was insanely worried about not being able to protect Oikawa. To be perfectly honest, Iwaizumi had absolutely no clue when he would see Oikawa again. That was slightly worrying.

Iwaizumi had been planning to camp out at the train station for as long as it would take to make sure he’d be one of the first on the next train to Tokyo. He had just stepped back from the train when a bloodied person was pushed against the train wall with an insane force. 

Trying to comprehend what had just happened jump-started Iwaizumi’s senses and he quickly sprinted away from the scene, despite his caring nature urging him to help the people at the platform. 

Despite everything happening so fast, Iwaizumi had been able to tell that the lifeless corpse was dead as it fell to the train tracks. He wasn’t sure how someone had died, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to stick around to find out. Climbing the stairs of the train station that led to the above-ground exit, people rushing after him to follow his actions, Iwaizumi was able to get a slightly better view at what was going on at the foot of the station.

A huge brawl had erupted, mostly close combat fighting. He could see bodies already lying on the ground, the life sucked out of them, and Iwaizumi was ready to fling open the exit door to get out as soon as possible before he saw a corpse slowly get to its feet, arm jutting out at a sickening angle.

Iwaizumi watched in frozen horror as more of the scattered bodies began to rise and join back in the fight, this time all crowding in around the panicked people who were very much alive and now clustered together, back to back, trying to evade whatever these  _ things  _ were.

People flooded past Iwaizumi, finally having caught up to him despite his head start, and he finally kicked into gear. He ran out of the station as fast as his legs could carry him, his body adapted to long distance running due to his many years of volleyball.

His first thought was to go home, but upon seeing the traffic completely blocking off the busy road that led to his house, he had second thoughts. From what he had seen, and after having watched all the science fiction movies that Oikawa always seemed to be in the mood for, Iwaizumi had come to the temporary realization that there were zombies running around the prefecture.

It was the only (somewhat logical) explanation that he could come up with after watching mangled corpses stand up again and fight with his own two eyes. He was sure that if Oikawa was here with him right now, he’d excitably agree. 

Oikawa. Iwaizumi suddenly remembered his best friend, his horrified expression as they were separated at the train station. At least Oikawa was safe for the time being, or at least a lot better off than Iwaizumi was currently. 

This change of events brought a sort of clarity to Iwaizumi. He now had even more reason to reach Tokyo as fast as he could, to meet up with Oikawa and make sure that no harm comes to him. 

Despite being a strong, athletic man, Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was delicate and emotional deep down. He wasn’t quite sure how Oikawa would change if he were to encounter a horrific scene up close, and Iwaizumi shuddered as he thought about it.

The most Oikawa thing to do would be to freeze up and hide behind Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi wouldn't be there for him. He cursed his luck, and realized with a sort of mournful longing that he could be on that train with Oikawa, holding him protectively as they rushed towards the military base in Tokyo.

Iwaizumi entertained this idealistic thought for a quick, happy moment before snapping back into his reality. If he ever wanted to see Oikawa again, he would have to not only survive long enough, but make the 400 kilometer trip to Tokyo on his own during a zombie apocalypse to meet back up with his family and best friend.

Yeah, no pressure, Iwaizumi scoffed to himself, starting to tire a bit from running. He was headed for the only place he deemed to be safe enough, and within walking distance of the train station: Aoba Johsai. He highly doubted many people would hang around a highschool during a zombie apocalypse, and seeing as he had left his bag at the train station, the highschool would be a good place to pick up supplies and come up with a plan.

Iwaizumi jogged down the seemingly deserted road leading up to his highschool with a sense of foreboding. There was no doubt in his mind that the virus would spread fast throughout their secluded prefecture, and it would prove to be a difficult task making it to Tokyo on his own.

Iwaizumi snuck in through the back of the school, which was thankfully unlocked. In everyone’s haste, there were bags strewn all over the ground and shoes littering the hallways, but there was no sign of the undead anywhere. 

Iwaizumi sighed a breath of relief. He hadn’t yet had the chance to pick up a weapon and was eternally grateful that he didn’t need to engage in a fistfight between himself and a zombified classmate just yet.

He swung by the cafeteria to pack a discarded backpack he had found and jammed it full of processed foods and other items that wouldn't spoil easily. He filled a couple of water bottles to the brim with water from the fountains, which were still in use while looking hastily over his shoulder. 

Sitting on top of a desk in the middle of an empty classroom, Iwaizumi felt fear and panic rise in his chest as he accepted the situation he was in. He fought hard to repress the feeling as much as he could and instead focused on fine-tuning his plan to get to Tokyo. He only had one chance, after all. One wrong move and he could become a zombie as well.

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone, which was running only on data, and looked at the GPS that told him how far away Tokyo would be. Very far was the evident answer. Iwaizumi suddenly had the urge to talk to Oikawa and went to dial his number before the lights flickered and died out, leaving Iwaizumi in the classroom lit only by the bit of daylight streaming in through the windows.

All thoughts of making his call to Oikawa were immediately abandoned as he realized that someone, or something, must have cut the energy in the school. Iwaizumi broke out into a sprint, his backpack slung over his broad shoulders. 

During his time at the highschool, he had swapped his dress shoes for black running shoes, laces tied tight and ready to withstand the intense runs that Iwaizumi would surely be objected to.

He had found his gym-issued tank top, which didn't cover his arms, but he had also donned fingerless gloves that would hopefully protect his knuckles if he had to throw some punches. Iwaizumi had also quickly changed into track pants that were ideal for running long distances and had a pair of sunglasses packed in the bag.

Despite being physically prepared and stocked with supplies, Iwaizumi was still lacking the most important thing of all: Weapons. He wasn't entirely sure how these zombies were killed, or if it was even possible, but as long as he could fend them off and make sure they didn’t bite him and infect him, he’d be good.

Iwaizumi held a metal rod which he’d grabbed off the windowsill of a classroom and held it close to his body, preparing to use it like a baseball bat if anything was to come near him. He could hear a distant scream and knew instantly that the virus had probably spread to the area around the school by now.

He pleaded a silent farewell, probably for the last time, to his high school. His heart was feeling very heavy, as though things were going too fast, but he just had to keep moving. Iwaizumi had figured that there wouldn’t, in fact, be another train coming back to the station, likely ever. 

It would explain the train conductor’s urgency to get as many people on to the train as possible. The last place Iwaizumi wanted to go right now would be the airport, seeing as he didn’t have any money and it would be insanely crowded. Not that he assumed money would work for many things at the moment, it was likely as useless as refrigerated food during an apocalypse.

With his back turned to the highschool he had come to grow so attached to during his teenage years, Iwaizumi took his first step onto the road and was almost run over by a swerving bus driven by someone who had clearly just picked up the driving skills necessary to control a full size vehicle. 

Iwaizumi balked and jumped back onto the sidewalk, momentarily panicking as the bus doors opened slowly. He highly doubted the people inside were zombies, seeing as they were driving a damn bus (though not very well).

On second thought, they could be helpful if they were willing to assist Iwaizumi on his journey to Tokyo. He had mentally prepared a persuasive pitch to allow him to hitch a ride on the bus with them before a short, familiar teen hopped out of the bus and stood in front of him.

Iwaizumi recognized his slender build, silvery-grey hair and kind expression from previous volleyball tournaments. “Suga?” Iwaizumi asked in surprise, taken aback by the presence of someone he knew well. 

“Iwaizumi?” The third year setter gaped at him, taking in Iwaizumi’s monochrome outfit and weapon which had been poised moments prior. 

“Omigosh, we almost ran you over with the bus!” Suga exclaimed, slapping his hands over his mouth. 

He popped his head back into the bus, yelling out to what Iwaizumi now assumed were more members of Karasuno. 

“It’s Iwaizumi!” 

Iwaizumi could hear multiple muffled discussions breaking out throughout the bus, but distinctly made out Daichi’s voice. 

“Let him on, we don’t have a lot of time to idle around.” Suga nodded once and gestured for Iwaizumi to come onto the bus.

Iwaizumi stepped up the stairs of the bus. It was a standard travel bus, spacious enough for the team to fit on. Bags filled up a couple of rows, but he could spot some familiar faces that he recognized from previous games. 

Iwaizumi looked around and saw his underclassman from middle school, Kageyama Tobio, sitting next to a small ginger boy he recognized as one of their middle blockers. Unusually enough, Kageyama wasn’t wearing his trademark scowl. He just sat there, looking as dazed and somber as the rest of them did. Come to think about it, Iwaizumi had never seen such a haunted looking group of people before. 

“Why were you guys here at Aoba Johsai?” He asked, tentatively curious and fearing the worst. 

Daichi kicked the bus into gear and they started off at a bumpy pace before speeding up in the empty street. 

Suga turned around from his spot at the front, where he was sitting with Daichi holding a map.

“The volleyball club had an away game today, and so we took the bus to get there. Things happened..” He trailed off, getting a glazed look in his eyes, then remembered he was talking to Iwaizumi and continued. 

“We were in the area, and we figured we might as well see if there were a couple of stragglers.” 

Iwaizumi nodded his head, then confirmed what Suga had said. 

“Pretty sure I was the only one in the whole school. So,” He continued, figuring this might be a bit of a touchy subject, “Do you guys know.. What’s going on?” 

The whole of the bus turned around to look at him, sauf Daichi who was still trying his best to steer the bus while lending an ear to the conversation. The real question Iwaizumi wanted to know was why there wasn’t a proper driver in the bus. And where they were headed, of course.

A sharp voice rang throughout the bus, belonging to a spectacled blonde sitting in the back row, arms folded nonchalantly over his chest. 

“You talking about the zombies? The fucking undead that attacked our bus and killed the driver? Yeah, we’re pretty up to date.”

“Tsukki!” A freckled boy, Yamaguchi, gripped onto the blonde’s arm and shook his head. 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima said softly, gripping his friend’s hand in his own and looking down. 

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly and noted the broken glass on the front window and the scuffle marks he’d seen on the outside of the bus. 

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi muttered, shifting anxiously in the uncomfortable silence that seemed to suffocate everyone in the bus.

“It’s fine, it was just a bit of a shock.” Suga laced his hands together on his lap, trying to smile carelessly at Iwaizumi but having his expression look closer to a grimace. 

Kageyama piped up from the row across from Iwaizumi. 

‘What happened to you, then? Why are you alone?” He narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi, mouth in a tight line.

Iwaizumi recalled the day’s events with an air of remorseful wistfulness. 

“I was at the train station with my family and Oikawa, but we got separated. Thankfully, Oikawa made it onto the train on the way to Tokyo, but I offered to stay back.” 

“Of course the Great King made it onto the train, spoiled brat.” Tsukishima muttered. 

Iwaizumi bristled, but Suga shushed his underclassmen before turning back to address Iwaizumi.

“We’re actually headed towards Tokyo. Our managers, Kiyoko and Yachi, were on a trip to Tokyo over the weekend to visit Kiyoko’s family. They called us before everything went down and said they had a safe place for us to stay.” 

Iwaizumi couldn't believe his luck. 

“Do you mind if I join you guys?” He asked sheepishly.

Suga’s eyebrows shot up. “Of course! You didn’t think we’d leave you abandoned on the streets, did you?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged and let his gaze fall to the ground. 

“Thank you, guys.” 

A bit further down from where Iwaizumi was sitting at the front row of the bus, an angry bald guy barked out “Don’t expect a free ride though, you’re going to have to help protect the bus if we get attacked again,” somewhat threateningly.

Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Yeah, of course. Um, don’t mind me asking, but how exactly did you guys fight off a zombie before?” Iwaizumi asked, intrigued.

Daichi answered this time.

“The driver had stopped to make a call, when a zombie leapt up at him out of nowhere. Most of us were frozen, but Yamaguchi shot up and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the back and sprayed it in the zombies face. It fell back onto the road before it could make its way onto the bus, but the driver had already been bitten so we had to leave him behind.”

Iwaizumi turned to the shy looking Yamaguchi, who was squirming in his seat, in surprise.

“I guess I’ve played too many fighting games,” He explained sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Clearly, it paid off,” Tsukishima looked at his friend with a nod. Yamaguchi offered him a weak smile in return.

Iwaizumi had one more burning question in the back of his head. 

“Did your families make it onto the trains safely?” He asked, knowing that he shouldn’t pry too much.

Suga smiled, thin lipped. 

“We tried to call their phones. No one picked up, but we’re hoping for the best.”

Iwaizumi nodded once, feeling the worry radiating off of the members of the Karasuno Volleyball team and decided to fall silent and let everyone process what was going on.

X 

They continued on the trip, occasionally getting backed up in a bit of traffic. Daichi had avoided going on the highway so as to not run into more people or zombies. Iwaizumi was getting increasingly worried the longer they stayed in the bus. 

After two or three hours of a deafening silence, Iwaizumi’s worst fears were confirmed.

One hour away from the heart of Tokyo, where their friends and family were, Daichi turned around in his seat to face the passengers in the bus.

“Guys, we’re going to run out of gas soon.” 

Suga turned to Daichi, clearly panicked. 

“How soon?” He asked.

Daichi grimaced. 

“Could be anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. I suspect the former.”

“Shit,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Does anyone have a GPS or something that says if there’s a gas station somewhere near here?”

Suga lit up quickly.

“I totally forgot about the map!” He reached under the bus dashboard to unfold a large map going from Miyagi to Tokyo. There were marks on it that suggested a rest area of some sort nearby.

Suga and Daichi muttered quietly to themselves. Iwaizumi overheard “Think we’ll make it?” and Daichi’s firm response of “Let’s hope,” before stepping on the gas and speeding down the road with renewed urgency.

“Daichi! There are children in the bus!” Suga half-joked, slightly worried about Daichi’s driving skills. 

“S’not like there are any police around,” Daichi commented, shrugging his shoulders to Suga’s dismay.

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly before sobering up, looking out the window to the quickly approaching rest area in the distance. 

“Good news,” Tsukishima drawled, describing what he could see out of his window. “The rest area definitely has gas. Bad news? It's infested with zombies.”

A collective, unspoken “Oh, shit” could most definitely be heard from everyone in the bus.

“Ok, game plan.” Daichi quickly took charge of the situation with his leadership skills. 

“Everyone, scour the bus for some weapons we could use if we have to fight against zombies. As for me,” He looked everyone straight on through the overhead mirror.

“I’m going to put my foot to the pedal and run over as many fucking zombies as I can.”

Iwaizumi would laugh if he wasn’t so terrified about driving straight into a den of the undead.

“Then I’ll run out as fast as I can and connect the pump to the gas port,” Suga volunteered himself.

The bus erupted into disagreeing shouts. 

“Absolutely not!” Daichi yelled, turning to Suga with an angry expression.

“I’ll be fine, Dai. Don’t worry.” Suga patted Daichi’s arm reassuringly, trying to soothe the driver. Daichi was shaking his head.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi called out, his strong voice carrying out through the bus and quickly silencing the passengers. “I’ll go.”

Suga went to protest. 

“No, Iwaizumi, I’ll be okay-”

Daichi cut him off sharply. 

“Suga, Iwaizumi is probably our best option.” He declared, grateful for Iwaizumi’s intervention.

“Are you calling me incapable?” Suga glared at Daichi from his spot besides him.

“I’m just saying, Iwaizumi’s probably quite a bit stronger, and better at fighting zombies then you are,” Daichi fought back.

Suga huffed in frustration, arms folded across his lean chest.

“Clearly you don’t trust me-”

“I’m saying this so that you don’t get hurt, ok? I couldn’t bear it if you died!” Daichi spat out, voice raising.

Iwaizumi had expected this, of course. It was one of the reasons he had volunteered in the first place. He knew Daichi well, and was aware of how much Suga meant to him.  _ Suga, to Daichi, is kind of like Oikawa for me,  _ Iwaizumi thought sadly.

He knew that if Oikawa had volunteered to go out alone and fight off zombies, he would fight against it as much as Daichi was doing. Besides, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel like he was overstaying his welcome and wanted to keep it fresh in the captain’s head that he was useful for the team. 

Just, you know, in case Daichi decided that they didn’t have room for Iwaizumi anymore.

Suga finally seemed to accept the fact that Daichi wouldn’t let him go out there and risk his life and sat back in his chair with a sigh of defeat. 

“Did you guys find any weapons?” Daichi called out to his teammates in the back of the bus.

They looked up sheepishly from where they had been huddling, amassing a small pile of things they could use lest the zombies enter the bus. 

“We have a baseball, a first aid kit, a spare tire and the fire extinguisher that Yamaguchi used earlier,” Hinata reported gloomily.

Suga and Daichi groaned from up front, and Iwaizumi turned his heavy metal rod in his hands nervously. It looked as though he would be needing it.

As they rolled into the rest area parking lot, gas station within fifty meters, they encountered their first zombie. 

“Hold on!” Daichi yelled, everyone gasping as they hit a sickening bump that they knew was a dead body. Everything seemed so hilariously unreal that Yamaguchi burst into nervous giggles while clutching the fire extinguisher to his chest.

“Get ready to hop out!” Daichi exclaimed, his comment directed at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi nodded stiffly, with his heart in his throat and hands sweating.

Suddenly the bus doors were opening as they rolled over yet another zombie. Iwaizumi leapt out of the bus despite the jostling, rod secured in his left hand, and rushed over to the gas pump. Thankfully it was still full, Iwaizumi marveled at his luck as he flipped open the gas hatch on the side of the bus. 

He clicked the button as the litres started filling the bus, wanting to get as much gas as they could so that they wouldn’t have to make another risky stop. Iwaizumi turned quickly to his right, seeing a zombie there and got ready to defend the flow of gas between the gas pump and the bus with his life, literally.

He ducked under the gas tube and quickly brought his metal rod up to his shoulders. He swung with as much force as he could, hearing the rod make direct contact with the zombie’s head, almost swinging it clean off its shoulders. Iwaizumi was eternally grateful that he wasn't overly squeamish or this would have been a much bigger problem for him.

Someone who definitely was squeamish, though, was Oikawa. Oikawa, who was alone, trying to survive in a zombie infested city-

_ Not now, brain.  _ He thought to himself,  _ Focus on your own survival, think about Oikawa later. _

Iwaizumi snapped back to the present, makeshift baseball bat coming down hard on another zombie as Daichi yelled out to him that the tank was full. He quickly ran over to where the gas port and pump where connected and dislodged them, returning the pump to the holder and sprinting back over to the bus door, which hadn’t yet opened.

For a fleeting moment, Iwaizumi was terrified that Daichi would just drive off without him, but the fear was quickly erased when he realized that the people in the bus were panicking.

Zombies were gripping onto the other side of the bus, having successfully smashed a window, and were now attempting to climb through the window into the bus. They were piling up, all of them stumbling to get into the bus and would enter soon if Iwaizumi didn't do something about it.

“Drive!” He shouted at Daichi, who could hear him through the small cracks in the windows.

Daichi kicked the bus into gear with blind faith in Iwaizumi, assuming he had a plan. Iwaizumi didn’t have one, but his spur of the moment choice was to beat off a couple of zombies that were still hanging on to the side of the bus. One was halfway through the broken window before Iwaizumi reached up and flung it out of the bus with brute strength fueled by adrenaline.

Sending two quick jabs of his pole at the zombies chasing him at a relentless speed, Iwaizumi broke into a sprint to catch up to the bus that had quickly sped out of the lot, due to his request. There was a ledge hanging off the back of the truck, and as Iwaizumi ran as fast as he ever had in his whole life, he chose the perfect moment to fling himself onto said ledge, still clutching the rod in his hand.

His foot stumbled a bit due to the fact that he leaped onto a moving vehicle and grabbed blindly with one hand, no less, but he was successfully gripping on to the back of the bus as they sped onto the highway. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima quickly opened the fire exit door at the back of the bus where they had been sitting and let Iwaizumi in, who fell into a seat, hands on his knees.

“That was.. wow,” Yamaguchi marvelled with a slam of the exit hatch. 

Tsukishima gave him a nod of approval, maybe with a hint of awe thrown in there before taking his spot again next to Yamaguchi.

Iwaizumi caught his breath, picked up his weapon from where it had fallen into the aisle in his haste, and made his way to the front of the bus.

Suga smiled at him earnestly. 

“Thank you so much, Iwaizumi. You literally just saved our lives.”

Hinata turned to Iwaizumi, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“That was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen. It was like a movie, you went ‘Pfwa!’ and ‘Bwa!’ and then ‘Fwsht!’” Hinata gestured with his hands wildly, trying to recreate what he had just witnessed.

Kageyama smacked Hinata in the back of the head.

“Are you a dumbass?” He asked Hinata in a tone that showed he very clearly knew the answer to his own question.

“It was obviously more like ‘Pow!’ and ‘Fwah!’” Kageyama recreated Iwaizumi’s motions, pretending to strike a baseball bat down on an enemy.

Iwaizumi marvelled at their lighthearted conversation. Were they not fazed at all by the fact that their bus had almost been ambushed by the undead, or was chatting amiably a way of coping with their current situation?

“Don’t mind them, they’re always like that.” Daichi called out, even with his back turned to Kageyama and Hinata.

“But for real, Iwaizumi, that was amazing. Who knew you were so good at fighting zombies?” 

Iwaizumi blushed slightly, nerves wearing off. 

“I’m just fighting to live long enough to get to Tokyo.” He stated, thinking of Oikawa. The man even stuck around in his consciousness, like the annoyingly clingy friend he was.

“Amen to that,” Suga declared, leaning back in his seat. “You can kick back and relax for now, because I’d say we’re about forty-five minutes away from the city.”

X 

Meanwhile, Oikawa was feeling stifled in the train car. He turned to look out the window and thought quietly to himself. The worried energy in the train had died down after the first hour, and now, as they were minutes away from the promised safety that Tokyo would bring them, the train passengers were almost shaking with excitement and as much happiness as they could muster. 

Oikawa was chewing at his bottom lip in thought. His nerves weren’t going to go away just because some police officers had guaranteed that they’d be safe in Tokyo. If anything, Oikawa assumed the city would be the least safe place to go. If any type of deadly zombie virus was going around, it’d be sure to spread like a wildfire in such a busy city.

The train shot quickly into the Tokyo station that Oikawa had frequented every summer for his annual family trips downtown. The train doors opened slowly as hurried people picked up their belongings and got out of the train as fast as they could. Swarms of passengers quickly pushed past Oikawa who was standing still in front of the train door.

Contrary to every other time he had ever seen the city, Tokyo was insanely empty. Like, dead empty, practically a ghost town. Oikawa was getting an even more intense feeling of foreboding but followed his parents as they rushed out of the train with the rest of the crowd. 

No one seemed to question the emptiness of the station, the lack of people in the city, or even the absence of the cars that normally took up all the space on the streets. A couple of guards in important looking vests guided them all to a staircase that led downwards, a stairwell that Oikawa had never before seen and had most definitely never gone down before.

Yet another suspicious thing about all of this, something that was waving all of the red flags inside of Oikawa’s highly perceptive mind. Why would they be going underground as opposed to up? That seemed like an infinitely more dangerous option, seeing as they would surely be trapped if an outbreak broke out while they were under the station.

Despite every bone in his body willing him not to follow the steady current of people marching down the stairs mindlessly, only selfish thoughts of getting themselves to safety running a never ending loop in their minds, there was physically no other way for Oikawa to go. 

He could risk it and try to run somewhere, anywhere, but he’d also be risking the chance of getting stopped by the guards who were armed with some of the most terrifyingly clunky guns Oikawa had ever seen.

Without much of a choice, Oikawa started the descent into the unknown, his running shoes hitting the grainy tile of the staircase with a hollow slap that echoed in the tunnel’s walls. The only source of light, once he got far down enough into the tunnel, was a line of pot lights that hung above everyone’s heads, casting the walk downwards in an eerie glow fit for an apocalypse.

No one spoke, just silently took in their surroundings once they got to level ground, definitely far below the streets of Tokyo. He noted to himself that this must be some type of military bunker, perhaps built with the intent of quarantining the citizens within its refines.

Suddenly the people in front of Oikawa stopped walking, and the entire group had come to a halt. With his height, Oikawa could make out the commands of the line leader, a man with a helmet and visor adorned in heavy armor-type clothes.

“From here on out, we’re going to be separating people based on age and gender. Children this way, teenagers this way, adults..” 

Oikawa could only hear white noise filling his head as he processed yet another monumental piece of information. He’d be separated from his parents and sister? 

Pushed from behind, Oikawa stumbled forward, almost within arms distance of the man giving the commands. The man, clearly a soldier of some type, gestured to his right with a dismissive flick of his gloved hand. 

“Older teens, males, this way,” 

Oikawa made his way down the hallway that broke off from the main passage that they had been following all this time. This one was very different from the dark, musty passage but was equally as eerie and disturbing with its stark white walls, slightly claustrophobic essence due to all of the boys surrounding him. 

At the end of the hallway lined with doors and pristine title cards next to each entrance, Oikawa was pushed along into a large room not unlike a gymnasium that was holding many clusters of teenage boys, some slightly older than him and some distinctly younger.

He could feel his social anxiety gripping his heart and making him want to kneel over and be sick. Instead, Oikawa steeled himself and started looking around the gymnasium to see if he recognized anyone. Oikawa had never seen so many different kinds of people crowded into one small, contained space before and did not enjoy the experience one bit.

He was making his way around the outer edges of the white-walled gymnasium and noticed that there were some tables and benches plopped in the middle of the room. Oikawa took a double take when he suddenly recognized two of the most noticeable hairstyles in the world: One mussed up, black haired man sitting at the middle bench next to a man with spiky white and grey hair looking not unlike an owl.

“Kuroo! Bokuto!” Oikawa called out to the other two volleyball captains who he could not have been happier to see at that moment. He made his way over to the bench in the middle, ignoring other teen’s judging stares. 

Kuroo looked up in surprise and took in the familiar face in front of him. “Yo! Oikawa!” he got up from his spot at the table and made his way over to Oikawa, clapping him on the back. 

“Oikawa’s here?” Bokuto turned around with wide-open owlish eyes as his mouth twisted into a grin. 

“Hey, man!”

“Hey,” Oikawa said, smiling softly. Surely he’d be fine as long as he had  _ someone _ he knew here with him. Two someones, it turned out.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asked him innocently enough, looking around. 

“You two are always together.” Bokuto nodded, expectantly.

Oikawa felt sadness tug at his heartstrings as he recalled his last moments of seeing his best friend.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and Kuroo and Bokuto took his silence the wrong way.

“No, don't tell me..” Bokuto trailed off, eyes going even wider. 

“..The zombies didn’t get to him, did they?” Kuroo finished off his sentence, sorrow creeping into his tone.

Oikawa could feel his eyes stinging and rubbed at his closed eyelids with the back of his hand, feeling self conscious of showing emotion in front of two powerhouse school captains.

“I don’t.. know what happened to Iwaizumi,” Oikawa stammered out, trying to explain as best he could when even he was at a loss for what to say.

“He volunteered to stay back at the station to let a pregnant woman take his spot on the train. Stupid Iwa-chan..” 

Oikawa smiled sadly, thinking about his kind friend and praying to every god and angel that Iwaizumi would be safe.

Bokuto and Kuroo huddled around Oikawa, Bokuto hugging him while Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Kuroo assured him, trying to make Oikawa feel better. Surprisingly, he did. Being able to talk to his volleyball opponents strangely reminded him of home, of before any of this had happened.

“Is that Oikawa?” Called out a quiet voice, tugging on Kuroo’s sleeve. 

Oikawa blinked the unformed tears out of his eyes once and for all, making light of his promise to stay strong and to not cry, and regarded the Nekoma setter with a look of elation. 

“Kenma! You're here too?” he asked excitedly. Safety in numbers, as they say.

Kenma nodded once, not looking entirely pleased that Oikawa was here and huddled even closer to Kuroo, hiding behind his muscular build.

“They tried to put Kenma in the girl’s section,” Bokuto chuckled, earning a glare from the aforementioned.

Oikawa squinted around at the crowds of people and tried to make out more familiar people. 

“Is anyone else we know here?” He asked, glancing around. 

“Yeah, we also have Akaashi,” Kuroo counted off his fingers as Bokuto went to look for Akaashi, “Lev, and Yaku,”

“The really tall, half russian guy?” Oikawa asked, surprised. 

“And shorty!” Oikawa whipped around to see a long-legged figure looming over him, something that made him bristle.

“Shorty” kicked the tall guy in the shins and turned aggressively to Oikawa. 

“My name’s Yaku, if you start calling me Shorty like Lev does I’ll smack you,” He threatened in a no-nonsense type of voice. 

Oikawa raised his hands in surrender, mind recalling a certain someone he always teased about their height.

“Here’s Akaashi!” Bokuto announced, bounding over with a stoic and calm Akaashi in tow.

“Hello, Oikawa-san.” He greeted Oikawa respectfully with a nod of his head. 

_ Ah yes, I remember him, _ Oikawa mused to himself, _ it's the guy who rivals me in the sense of natural beauty. _

In contrast to Oikawa’s sharp features and stunningly good looks, Akaashi had a soft, elegant type of beauty about him that Oikawa felt slightly threatened by.

“Akaashi,” Oikaw returned the sentiment, feeling even more fidgety than he had been before.

If Akaashi noticed the absence of Iwaizumi, he didn't say anything. The boy was awfully perceptive.

“How long have you guys been here for?” Oikawa asked the group, trying to break the tension. 

“Definitely longer than you,” Kuroo responded with a casual tone. “They started rounding up everyone early this morning, and Kenma and I live close to the train station so we were some of the first to arrive.”

Akaashi nodded his head and added to the conversation in his monotone voice.

“Fukurodani High isn’t too far from here, so we all pretty much arrived at the same time.” 

One more itching question made its way out of Oikawa’s mouth, one that had been bothering him since the moment he’d stepped foot underground.

“Where _ is _ here, exactly?”

X 

The most striking part about Tokyo is how alive it is, outdoor food markets booming and neon signs advertising everything from concerts to ramen to clothing. Yet, as the Karasuno travel bus made its way down the city streets, Tokyo was everything but.

A once bustling city had been reduced to a gloomy doomscape in under ten hours. Iwaizumi wondered if you would even be able to hear a pin drop from the end of the street, that was how silent the place was.

As they trundled into the city, constantly on the lookout for any zombies that might have made their way over downtown, Iwaizumi finally caught sight of the train station in the distance. 

His heart started beating quickly with anticipation as he saw a train stopped in the station, but it quickly dropped with the heavy feeling of disappointment as he saw that the train, and the station as a whole, was completely empty. 

Iwaizumi frowned and leaned forward to talk quietly to Daichi.

“Hey, can you stop here so I can hop out and take a look around?” He asked.

Daichi hesitated for a couple of seconds before nodding. 

“I’ll park quickly and then you can get out. Do you need someone to go with you?” Daichi asked.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi mused. “I highly doubt there’ll be any zombies around this joint.”

Daichi merely shrugged and stopped the bus outside the station, letting Iwaizumi get out and take a quick peek around the station.

To both his dismay and relief, there weren't any signs of people, living or undead. He soon gave up, accepting the fact that Oikawa had probably been moved to a safer location. That was a reassurance. Plus, there hadn't been any signs of a scuffle left behind, so Iwaizumi knew that they hadn't been attacked upon arrival as he had feared.

Despite this, there was a constant thrum of anxiety gnawing at his heart. It was as though Oikawa and the whole of Tokyo had just vanished off the face of the earth, a notion that scared Iwaizumi much more than he would have liked to admit. 

Iwaizumi returned to the parked bus, shaking his head when Suga asked if he’d found anyone. The bus doors opened again, and this time Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stepped onto the bus, after apparently having looked around the station a bit on their own.

“Get a load of this, everyone.” Tsukishima announced as he stepped up into the bus, gesturing at Yamaguchi to come forward and show everyone their find.

“Yamaguchi found a weapon that  _ isn't  _ a damn baseball.”

Indeed, the firearm that Yamaguchi held up tenderly for everyone to see was not a piece of junk.

“Don’t worry, the safety’s on,” Yamaguchi reassured a frazzled looking Suga.

‘Where in the world did you find something like that?” Daichi asked quizzically.

“A soldier must've dropped it or something,” Yamaguchi muttered, still not believing his luck.

“Were there more?” Tanaka asked, questionably excited at the prospect of manning his own firearm.

“I looked everywhere but couldn't find any, which was a real disappointment since Yamaguchi wouldn’t give up the gun. Believe me, I tried.” Tsukishima frowned at a sheepish-looking Yamaguchi who was admiring the sleek outer shell of the weapon.

“My dad always took me out to this shooting range out in the country ever since I was a little kid,” Yamaguchi explained, a reminiscent expression on his face. “It’s definitely a useful skill to know how to man these things, especially now.”

The two of them made their way back to their seats while the rest of the bus’ occupants felt a little more safe, knowing that they had a real weapon to help them fight off the zombies.

“Well, I guess since the train station was a bit of a bust, the next place we should go is to where Kiyoko and Yachi are staying, right?” Suga asked, pulling out his map.

“Yeah, they told me the address last week. Let me find it..” Daichi rummaged through his jacket pocket, pulling out a small notepad with a scribbled address in the middle of it.

“Huh, I don’t really recognize the area,” Suga frowned, pinpointing the location on his map. “Hopefully they’ll still be there when we arrive.”

With so many ‘hopefully’s and ‘maybe’s floating around, Iwaizumi was rocked into a fretful sleep by the continuous shaking of the bus. Before losing consciousness, Iwaizumi thought of Oikawa, wherever he may be, and prayed that they would meet up again soon enough.

X

“Where are we right now? Don’t quote me on this, but I think we may be in some sort of underground tunnel.” Kuroo said sarcastically in response to Oikawa’s question.

“No, seriously. I’m getting some insanely bad vibes from this place,” Oikawa shuddered, taking in the perfectly white walls and large space crammed full with people. “I feel like I’m some rat in a weird lab experiment.”

Kenma looked up at this, clearly itching to say something but choosing not to in front of everyone. He pulled Kuroo to the side and whispered something in his ear, then went to walk away quietly.

Kuroo turned to Oikawa. 

“Kenma’s going to go look for Hinata quick, want to come with us?” The spikey haired captain of Nekoma asked him in a forcefully casual voice.

“Sure,” Responded Oikawa, confused as to what was going on but following Kuroo towards Kenma’s receding figure twisting through the crowd nonetheless.

“Hinata as in the orange haired pipsqueak from Karasuno?” Oikawa asked once they were out of earshot of the rest of the group.

“Yeah, him and Kenma are friends, but that’s not the real reason why we pulled you outta the group back there.” Kuroo lowered his voice to a hush. 

“You see, Kenma has some.. Theories about this place.” 

“Already?” Sure, Oikawa could relate to the feeling of being suspicious of this containment facility, but how much information could Kenma have possibly gathered in the couple of hours that he’d been here?

“I don’t know how he does it, but Kenma’s insanely insightful,” Kuroo muttered, half to Oikawa, half to himself.

“Anything he says about this place, I’ll believe. He doesn't like to waste his breath on useless things,” Kuroo remarked, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

“I can tell,” Oikawa remarked, noting Kenma’s listeslessely subdued nature.

“Plus, his imagination runs free when he doesn't have his PSP in his hands all the time. Kids and their video games these days, you know?”

Kenma turned back to look at them, glare piercing through his curtain of hair obscuring half his face. 

“I heard that.”

Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh and reached forward to grab at Kenma’s hair.

“Kenma, if only you’d let me tie back your hair some time..” He mused.

Kenma let out a small huff of indignance and muttered “Maybe when hell freezes over,” but let Kuroo push a strand of hair behind his ear nonetheless.

Oikawa coughed into his hand after two seconds too long of uncomfortable eye contact between the two, finally getting back to business.

“Right, right,” Kuroo muttered, turning to Kenma. “Care to explain to Oikawa what you think about this place?”

“Don’t sell it like I’m giving my opinion on a property, Kuroo. There’s something off about this facility, for sure.” 

He regarded Oikawa with golden eyes before nodding his head at the wall that they were huddled close to.

“See anything that strikes you as a bit odd?” Kenma asked Oikawa curiously.

Oikawa frowned, eyes scouring the wall, trying to find anything slightly out of the ordinary. 

“No, I don’t see anything weird.” He replied.

Kenma nodded his head.

‘Exactly. You don’t see  _ anything _ .” Kenma accentuated this and continued on with his observations.

“For starters, it would only make sense to have video cameras around here. I saw some in the hallways, but there aren’t any obvious cameras here, which makes no sense. Sure, maybe they’re hiding them, but why? Why would they try to distract us from the fact that they're watching us in here when they put that same fact fully on display in the hallways?” 

Kenma took a shaky little breath, clearly not used to talking so much. Oikawa went to interrupt, but Kenma held up his hand in a demand of silence.

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg. The next blaring question is, where are the vents?” 

Oikawa followed Kenma’s line of view around the walls, which sure enough, had not a single sign of a vent or airway.

“Maybe I’ve seen too many sci-fi movies, but the protagonists always sneak out through the vents. Maybe the people who created this facility have seen too many of those movies too, but they definitely built this place with the intention to keep the vents from being easily viewed by the naked eye.” Kenma remarked.

“Okay, so they hid the cameras and there aren't any suspicious vents that we could crawl through to escape. Your point?” Oikawa was getting a bit frustrated with the psychological mindfuck that Kenma clearly enjoyed playing.

“Ah, but that's the thing. There  _ are _ .” Kenma leaned on the wall, in what would like, to anyone else, a nonchalant pose. He whispered to Oikawa to do the same, and pressing his ear up against the wall, Oikawa could hear it.

The unmistakable ticking of a steady airflow, travelling quickly through a hollow tunnel. There most definitely was something behind the walls, and Oikawa suddenly had a lot more faith in Kenma.

“Surely you noticed, when they first split us up, how the hallways were so spaced out?” Kenma asked Oikawa, surely about to drop another casual revelation.

Oikawa nodded and Kenma continued.

“Well, as Bokuto mentioned earlier, the soldiers had mistaken me for a girl and actually put me in the girls section for a little bit, before there were too many people in there. I had a bit of time to snoop around, and I noticed that there was a piece missing in the wall.” Kenma stopped and looked around, before lowering his voice even quieter than its usual mumble.

“They separated all of us for a reason, and I don’t think it’s to keep us safe. I think it’s to make sure we don’t stumble upon anything that could taint our idea of the military, or whoever’s keeping us all contained in here.” Catching Oikawa’s quizzical glance, Kenma simplified things a bit.

“What I mean to say is, there are passageways leading throughout the building hidden behind the walls, suspicious men in army level gear, and a surprising lack of security cameras in the place you’d think they’d need them the most. Something’s not right about this place, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

  


  



End file.
